Just when you thought it was over
by meeshylammers
Summary: When happens if Callie actually saw Liam at work instead. (Violence)
1. Chapter 1

Callie went to work like it was any other day. Dreading how long this eight hour shift was actually going to last. Daphne was the only saving grace to get through the shift. "Hey Daphne, how's it going?" Callie asked

"Same old, but I talked to my social worker this morning and she set up a meeting with my daughter and I finally get to see her."

Callie smiled and responded, "congrats Daphne, things are finally looking up."

With the weather being so nice the shift was pretty busy Callie did not have much time to slow down, until she was cleaning a table outside and looked up across the street to see the last person she ever wanted to see… Liam. Wasn't he supposed to be in prison why was there and how did he know where she worked. All these things were racing through her head she did not notice Daphne walking up behind her.

"Hey Callie." Daphne said to Callie as Callie tried to shake the awful feelings away.

"Callie are you okay," Daphne responded in concern because Callie did not respond.

"Yeah, no I'm fine, I just…ah I just thought I saw someone I knew is all. I'm fine." She repeated trying to convince herself as well as Daphne.

"Okay well, boss wants you help with the cash register because there is starting to be a line." Callie nodded walking into the restaurant acting like there was nothing wrong. An hour later, Callie's emotions were starting to get the better of her so she went outside to check to see if Liam was still standing there, staring like we was not too long ago. Luckily enough he wasn't there and a wave of relief washed over her. Two seconds later, her phone buzzed. It was Stef, "hey honey, something happened at work and I can't pick you up. Can you ask either Brandon, Momma or Daphne to take you home. Love you xoxoxo." Great, now Callie had to find another way home and there was an hour left in her shift. Daphne couldn't driver her home because she was meeting her daughter and didn't want to ruin that. Callie tried to call Brandon to ask him but it went to voice mail. Just great, she thought. As a last resort she called Lena. Before Callie could say anything Lena answered and said, "Hey slug-a-bug I cant talk I'm with the twins who are talking to Ana. Can I call you back in an hour or so?"

"yeah sure no problem." Callie responded not wanting to bother her. She decided to get back to work hoping that one of them was going to call saying they could pick her up. That last hour felt like an eternity to Callie, checking her phone every five minutes to see if anyone answered her. She really did not feel like walking home, especially today since she thought she saw Liam. However, by the time her shift was over nobody responded. Daphne left in a hurry because she needed to make sure had everything in order to see her daughter. As a last ditch effort she tried to call Brandon again but no such luck. Callie sighed and started the 20 minute walk home. Half way through the walk, Callie got a feeling like someone was following her. In response she quickened her pace but the feeling never went away. Feeling like she was about to explode she stopped and turned around to check if anybody was there, but no one was in site. She sighed again and stalked walking until someone grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Hey Callie, long time so see."

Callie couldn't respond because the amount of force Liam was pressing against her chest. "I told you not to tell, but you did. You never should have told. You and I both know you wanted it as much as I did." Liam pulled her by the hair and threw her against the side walk causing Callie's phone to fall out of her had. As Callie scrambled to get up, Liam kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of Callie. Before she could catch her breath, Liam hit her in the head. She fell on the ground once again but this time, he didn't just hit her once, he hit her multiple times until she stopped fighting. He knelt on top of her pinning her arms under his knees so she couldn't escape. He stared at her for what felt like an ever until he leaned down and kissed her. "You are lucky this time, but next time you won't be so I would keep one eye open from now on." After that he got up and walked away. Callie was still in shock laying on the cement unable to find her voice. Finally she was able to snap out of her trance and sit up but it felt like somebody was stabbing her in the stomach. She grabbed her phone to call for help but the screen was cracked and not working.

"Just Great!" Callie yelled as if it could get any worse. She was a mile away from home and couldn't call for help. Getting to her feet felt like such a struggle. Callie kept trying to distance the pain but couldn't. Every step felt so painful but she knew she had no choice because if she didn't get home then she would leave Jude all alone and that was the last thing she wanted. About have way through the walk she collapses because the pain because unbearable. She sat there for five minutes thinking about what would happen if she just stayed on the ground. Then the thought of Jude popped up in her head and she immediately started to get up. She started walking, but at a slower pace then before. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and dizziness and fatigue started to set in. She knew she needed to get home before she passed out. She finally reached the house but there was no car in the driveway. Callie forced her limping body up the stairs to the front door. It was locked. "SHIT!" she yelled because just remembered she forgot her keys in her room that morning. With her back against the door, she sank to the floor. She was loosing hope and starting to loose consciousness. She had no idea what time it was or when her foster moms or Brandon would be returning home. Keeping her eyes open began to be a struggle because of how dark it was outside. She knew she needed to stay awake but did not have much fight left in her to do so. Her eyes got so head she couldn't keep them open anymore. Her breathing shallowed and her heart rate slowed down. Her time was running out. Right when she was about to give up there was a light that spread across her face. Forcing her eyes open she saw a car pull in the driveway. She could hear talking stef talking but could not get any words out herself. She tried moving but didn't have enough energy. The voice got louder and louder until. "CALLIE," she heard stef yell. Callie tried to focus on stef, who rushed to her side. "Callie my baby what happened." Callie couldn't get the words out so she mouthed one word…Liam. "Liam?" Stef asked with a shocking face. Callie nodded enough for stef to understand and she immediately called 911. "This is officer foster I need an ambulance to 2330 E. 1st Street. My daughter was attacked."

Callie mustered all the strength she had left to say, "Mom… keep… jude…. safe."

"Hey Callie, stay with me. You are not dying on me, not now not ever. You will help momma and I keep Jude safe okay. You are not going anywhere." Stef said as she pulled Callie into a huge with tears streaming down her face. There was no way stef was loosing one of her babies, especially Callie who was finally able to get adopted. "I love you so much, you will get through this and I will kill that Son of a Bitch. Please just stay with me Callie. I can't loose you again."

 **Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to publish the next chapter and see what goes on from there. I'm not sure how long this is going to be**


	2. Chapter 2

"Callie the ambulance is here, hold on a little long baby please. Open up your eyes again." Callie heard Stef say before she lost consciousness.

Opening her eyes she saw Stef was above her staring back with sadness and fear in her eyes. She felt her hand interlocked with Stef's.

"Her BP is dropping, I'm going to open up her shirt to see the extent of the damage." Callie heard someone say as they grabbed her shirt and in response, Callie tried to lift her arms to keep him from exposing the injuries.

"Callie I'm trying to help you please let me see your stomach," the EMT said but Callie kept putting up a fight.

"Callie baby please let him help, he won't hurt you. I won't let him hurt you, you're safe." With the reassurance from Stef, Callie gave in. As he cut her shirt, Stef and the EMT Gasp at the amount of red that fills her abdomen. "Hey Jake, speed up. This girl has major internal bleeding, she won't last much longer," The EMT shouted to the driver, then turned to stef and says, "I'm going to give Callie a blood transfusion because from the look of her stomach and the sensitivity to touch she has some internal bleeding. I'm telling you this because you are her mother and I don't want to scare you."

"Thank you. Please save my daughter, do anything and everything you can please save my baby. "

The ambulance arrives minutes later and Callie is rushed immediately to surgery. After an argument with several nurses, Stef was confined to the waiting room. There was no way Stef was going to be able to sit down; there was too much going through her head about Callie. How could she let her daughter walk home after her shift, how could she have been so selfish? Stef kept replaying what happened earlier on in the night in her head over and over again. She felt her heart rate increase, and her breathing quicken. She speed walked outside for some air to cool down when she suddenly realized it… Callie had called her mom. At that moment she collapsed on the bench and starts hysterically crying. The buzzing of her phone diverted her attention and slowed her cries down.

"Crap," Stef said as she saw the caller ID on her phone… it was her wife. "Hi, honey," Stef tried to say with the least amount of emotion possible.

"Stef what is going on. Your car is here but your not and there is blood on the porch, BLOOD!" Lena responded. Oh crap! Stef thought, she completely forgot about the scene at the house. "

Stef!" Lena yelled into the phone, dragging Stef out of her thoughts.

"My love something happened. Callie was attacked earlier on in the night and uh I'm at the hospital. It is pretty bad Lena."

"Oh my gosh, how did this happen, is she okay, are you with her? Stef, I found Callie's phone and the screen is destroyed. What should I tell the kids? You know what I'm just going to bring them with me to the hospital. I need to come see you love. I love you so much." Lena rambled and hung up the phone quick before Stef could speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lena was driving home with kids who were blasting the radio and making enough noise to heard from the next block over. All Lena could think about was the fact that she was tired and her feet hurt and these kids weren't helping.

"Would you kids mind toning it down a notch, momma's got a headache." Lena said as she turned the radio down. The kids gave each other a look and quieted down. They were ten minutes away from home where she could lay down on her nice comfy bed where she could cuddle and sleep next to her hot and sexy wife. When Lena parked the car, the kids jumped out of the car, racing to the house as quick as possible. Lena, on the other hand, decided to take her time gathering her things, until she heard, "MOMMA, MOMMA COME QUICK!"

Lena immediately came running forgetting her things in the car. When she got to the front of the stairs and stood next to her kids to see what they were looking at and she froze. Lena slowly climbed the stairs staring at the, what was in front of them. There was blood on floor and on the front door, a broken phone, a few things here and there.

"Kids get in side now, Brandon you have your key so you can open the door." Lena ordered as she walked back to the car to get her phone to call Stef. Several thoughts were going through her head but first and fore most she wants to know that Stef was okay.

"Stef what is going on. Your car is here but your not and there is blood on the porch, BLOOD!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stef walked back into the waiting room calmer since talking to Lena. She wasn't the only one who knew about Callie's condition or at least some of the story. Stef couldn't wait until Lena and her babies were here so that she could keep them close so that at least she could protect them. Ten minutes later and Lena came running in and gave Stef the biggest hug, there was no way they could be closer. A few seconds later, the kids came in with worried and confused looks.

"Stef, I didn't know what to tell the kids so I told them as little as possible." Lena said preparing Stef for what was about to come.

Jude was the first to speak, "Mom, momma where is Callie?" Stef and Lena both look at each other before Stef responds, "Jude honey, something happened to callie earlier on today and she had to go in for surgery."

"Surgery?" The kids and Lena all said in unison and then Jude continued, "What happened to her, can I go see her."

Stef responded, "Well, um Callie is still in surgery and her doctor will be coming out soon to give us an update. Unfortunately honey Callie wasn't really able to tell the doctors or me what happened but when she wakes up she will tell us. You guys can wait here if you want and if you're hungry Lena or I can give you some money to go to the cafeteria but stay together if you do."

They all nodded in understanding and sat down, Jude staying close to Mariana. Lena and Stef moved a few chairs away to talk to one another so that the kids couldn't ear.

Stef whispered to Lena, "Don't react physically but there was something I didn't tell the kids. While Callie and I were waiting for the paramedics, she told me that Liam was the one who did this to her. I called my captain and a few friends who are on duty to be out looking for Liam and investigating why he broke the restraining order."

Lena couldn't help but looked shocked, "I can't believe he is back. Hasn't he done enough to Callie?" At that moment, a doctor came into the waiting room asking for the family of Callie Adams Foster. Immediately Stef and Lena stood up and walked towards the doctor telling the kids to sit tight and they will the kids know what was happening soon. The doctor took them into the hallway so there was privacy away from the kids.

"I am Doctor Rogers and I'm the doctor assigned to you daughters case. During surgery she was touch and go for a while. She flat-lined once but me managed to resuscitate her and there was no immediate damaged; however there maybe long term issues such as brain damage but we can assess that once she wakes up. For now she is stable and in the ICU until she wakes up. She had a ruptured spleen and liver along with a punctured lung and four fractured ribs. She has a black eye on her right eye along with a cracked zygomatic bone so the right side of her face is discolored and swollen. She has a bandage wrapped around her head because her head split open as if it was brutally forced against something solid like a wall or concrete. She had ten stitches put in and has a mild concussion. She is still in serious condition so be gentle with her because this will take a few weeks if not months to heal."

By the time the doctor was finished talking both Stef and Lena were crying so much the collars of their shirts drenched in tears.

Stef was the first to speak, "Can we go see her?"

"yes but only you two for now, having her brothers and sisters around would be too much for and could risk her health. I will also allow one of you to stay the night because of how severe of a case this is. She will need love and support from the minute she wakes up."

Lena responds, "okay thank you so much." Stef grabs Lena in for a hug as relief washes over them both. Now it was time to tell the kids.

Stef asked Lena, "what should we tell the kids?"

"Well, the doctor said that she is out of surgery and that only we are allowed to see her for now but that they can come back tomorrow and visit her once she is awake and responsive. I will drive the kids home and stay with them and you should stay with Callie for the night."

Stef responds, "as long as you are okay with that then we will do it. I love you so much." Stef leans in a give Lena a kiss before they go and confront their children.

Jude was the first to stand up and meet Stef and Lena half way and then the others were right behind them.

Lena starts, "Callie just got out of surgery and is okay for now. It will be a rough road ahead but we will be there for her every step of the way. The doctor says that only Mom and I are allowed to see her so for tonight you kids and I are going to home and get sleep until tomorrow when we will come back and check on Callie."  
Stef finished, "and I will be staying with Callie for the night so that someone will be there for her when she wakes up."

"I want to see Callie, I have to see my sister. Please mom?" Jude pleaded with his parents.

Stef looked at Jude with sad eyes, "I wish you could bud I do but the doctor says that you can't at least not until she wakes up. I will call you the second she wakes up and Lena will drive you over as fast as she can."

Bringing his chin to his chest Jude said, "okay."

Len says, "Jude we love you and will be back as soon as we can okay."

"okay"

Stef told the rest of her kids, "all right my babies go home and get some rest and I will see you all tomorrow. I love you all." Stef hugged each of her kids before they started waking to the exit. Stef gave Lena a hug and whispered, "Lena please go home and get some sleep. All this stress and worrying can't be good for you and it especially can't be good for the baby."

"Okay, I love you so much and wish you could be coming home with me but please keep our baby safe here and I will do the same at home." Lena said before giving Stef a kiss good bye.

Stef watched the family leave the hospital before walking towards Callie's room. She started preparing for what she thought she was going to see. She has seen several abused victims before so why should this situation be any different. She got to the door, paused for a second, and then stepped into the room. Nothing she did could have prepared for what she saw. Stef couldn't control the tears that were running down her face. Thankfully Callie was asleep so she couldn't see Stef in such a vulnerable state. Stef couldn't help the rush of emotions because someone had hurt one of her babies. How could someone her baby, Callie was so sweet and kind and lovable. Stef sat next to Callie and held her hand until she fell asleep. Stef knew her back was going to hurt in the morning by sleeping in such a terrible position but she didn't care because she wanted to be as close to Callie as possible. This was her baby and she wasn't going to let anybody hurt her anymore.

 **Thank you for reading! I am going to start working on the next chapter and I'm thinking of adding a Lena and Callie scene because there aren't really any of just them two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your responses, this just started out as an idea that popped into my head one day. So this chapter is longer than I originally planned. There are a lot of special moments in this chapter which made writing it enjoyable. I hope you enjoy :)**

Opening her eyes the first thing Callie notices is how bright and white everything is. Trying to sit up was too painful. She felt something n her hand, so she turned her head and saw Stef sleeping holding Callie's hand. A smile spread across Callie's face. Stef has always been there for Callie through thick and thin and now she is here with Callie. Callie wiggled her hand trying to wake Stef up, but no such luck.

"Stef," Callie said but Stef didn't move. Callie smiled and tried something new. "Mom, wake up," Callie said. This time Stef started to stir and open her eyes. Stef smiled, "Hi love, how are you feeling?"

Memories from the night before came flooding so quick, it felt like a dam broke because once the tears started flowing, they couldn't stop.

"Callie hone you are safe. I'm here love you are safe, " Stef said as she got as close as she could to try and comfort Callie. Callie hugged Stef back so tightly, she didn't want to let go. They stayed cuddling for a half hour before Callie's cries slowed down and she fell back asleep. Stef took out her phone and called Lena.

"Good morning love." Stef said as Lena picked up the phone.

"How's Callie doing," Lena responded jumping the gun.

"She, ah, she woke up this morning surprisingly happy, Stef said and paused for a moment trying to hold back her emotions, "She called me Mom Lena. Then the memories from the night before came flooding back and she cried herself to sleep."

"I'm so sorry honey, I wish I could be there with you."

"When she wakes up again I'll call you back and then you and the kids can come back."

"Okay, I'm going to make some breakfast and let the kids know. I love you baby."

When Callie woke up the second time, she was in Stef's arms who was watching TV.

Hi, mom," Callie said to get Stef's attention.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?"

Callie looked around the room, "Good I guess… considering. When is Jude coming by?"

"Okay, I'm going to get the doctor first and then call momma to let her know you are up and to bring the kids by. Is that okay?"

"I guess so," Callie responded.

Stef maneuvered her way off the bed and got a nurse to call the doctor over. She also placed a quick call to Lena telling her to bring the kids back. Once Stef saw the doctor walking towards Callie's room, she hung up the phone and entered, sat down next to Callie's bed and waited for the doctor to come in.  
"Good morning Doctor Rogers," Stef said initiating the conversation.

"Good morning Stef and Callie. How are you feeling today Callie?"

"I'm okay my head and stomach hurt the most."

"That is understandable considering your concussion and the unfortunate surgery we had to perform on your abdomen. We had to repair some internal bleeding which is why it hurts so much. Right now I need to check to see how the stitches are holding and the progress of your healing. You will be taken to get a Cat scan to determine if there is any more internal bleeding, however I do believe we got it all but this is just to make sure." Dr. Rogers said as he walked towards Callie, lifting up her shirt to see the bandages on her stomach. Callie turned her head and starred out the window trying to distance herself what was actually happening. She would wince here and there when it got too painful. After a few minutes the doctor was done.

"All right nurse Jasmine will be in, in a few minutes to take you for your scan, so far everything looks like it is healing well. Once the scan is done I would like to ask the police to stop by to get your statement of what happened. I know the timing isn't very good but unfortunately this is protocol."

Callie immediately tensed up because she wasn't ready to tell anybody the story, she was still processing what happened and having Stef know was the last thing she wanted.

Seeing Callie's body demeanor change Stef said, "Callie look at me, you are going to be okay. I will be there every step of the way. I love you so much Callie, I am not going anywhere."

Callie needed the reassurance before she nodded with tears in her eyes. The nurse came in moments later to bring Callie to the scan. As she was being rolled out of the room, Callie looks back to Stef and says, "I love you mom."

Lena was standing outside the door and heard Callie tell Stef she loves her, but Callie didn't notice Stef. In awe Lena walked into the room to see Stef crying.

"Awe honey I am so happy for you," Lena said to Stef.

Instead of responding, Stef's cries worsened and Lena immediately knew something was wrong.

"Stef honey what's wrong," Lena said as she put a hand on Stef's knee.

"I failed her Lena. I should have been there. I was supposed to pick her up but I couldn't and she walked home. If I picked her up, she wouldn't have been attacked." Stef confided in Lena. She hated being this vulnerable because she was the one who is supposed to be strong and protecting everyone.

"Stef love this is not your fault. Callie called me to pick her up and she said she would ask Brandon in the voice mail so I never called back. I should have picked her up as well. Things happen and we have no control over it no matter how much we try."

Stef pulled Lena into a hug and said, "I love you so much. You are the most amazing person I have ever met." Leaning in to kiss Lena, the kids came in, "kids present," Jesus said as everyone started laughing.

"Hi my babies," Stef said getting up and hugging her kids.  
"Where is Callie?" Jude asked.

Stef responded, "She is getting a cat scan to make sure everything was fixed during surgery was fixed properly. Don't worry Jude she will be back any second."

"Stef honey, when was the last time you ate?" Lena asked as she looked at her wife whose skin looked paler than normal.

"Uh, I'm not sure, um I think it was lunch yesterday before I found Callie on the porch."

"Okay well you need to eat…" Before Lena could continue Stef said, "No, I'm staying here so I can be here for when Callie comes back."  
Fine, Brandon can you go to the cafeteria and get your mom something to eat and drink." Brandon got up and left the room.

"Can I go with him," Jude asked as he stood up.

"Sure honey," Lena said as Jude smiled and left the room right behind Brandon. Jude and Brandon came back with extra food and coffee.

"We figured Callie would want food and her favorite coffee." At that moment, Callie came rolling back in with a smile on her face and the doctor right behind her.  
Dr. Rogers started," Hello foster family, you will be happy to know that Callie's Cat scan came back perfectly clean. We want to keep her another night for observation and if everything looks clean tomorrow, she can go home."

Stef got up and hugged Dr. Rogers and said, "thank you so much for everything you have done for my baby."  
"I'm happy to help. I will let you guys catch up and as a reminder the police will be coming most likely around 3pm for your statement." Dr. Rogers said and then he left the room.

Mariana walked up the to the bed an hugged Callie softly, "I'm so happy your okay, I finally have a sister and I don't want to loose her any time soon."  
Jude sat in a chair across the room, fidgeting with his fingers. Jude only does that when he is anxious and once Callie noticed, she looked at Stef and Lena, who got eh message.

"Kids lets give Callie and Jude a few minutes Please. If you need us we will be outside." As everyone left, Jude kept his head down and his distance form her bed.

"Jude can you come sit with me?" Callie asked hoping to get Jude to start opening up to her. Jud looked up, and walked over and sat on the bed next to Callie and starred at all the exposed injuries she had.

"They look worse than they feel," Callie said reassuring Jude that she was okay but he wasn't buying it.

"Jude, I'm okay," Callie said as she took hi hand an put it on her chest, "you feel that. That is my heart beating. I'm still alive."

Jude's eyes began to water and he cried out, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him. Last night when I found out you were in surgery, I couldn't help but think about the last time where you almost died. Your heart stopped Callie. I can't loose you. I know we have a family now but you will always be the one who raised me and protected me when nobody was there for us.

Callie was crying now too. She knew Jude felt this way but never said it to her. He snuggled further into her but was careful not to hurt her.

"I love you so much Jude, nobody can keep me away from you. I will never stope fighting to be with you and our family, never. You keep me going Jude, you are my inspiration and motivation."

Jude smiles, "there is that smile I love."

Callie said as she kissed his forehead. Called mouthed the word thank you to the family as they walked in. For the next 2 hours, the family hung out in Callie's room talking and laughing. Stef noticed however, as time went on, Callie started to close herself off and kept glancing at the clock more frequently. At 2 o'clock Callie was served lunch by one of the nurses.

"Callie you have to eat some of your lunch sweet heart especially since you didn't touch what we brought you earlier," Stef said

"I'm not really hungry right now, but I'll have some a little later."

Stef had a feeling she didn't want to eat in front of everyone, especially if her stomach couldn't handle the food. She looked at Lena and said, :I think it is time the family goes home."

Lena responded, "I think you're right and I believe you should be the one to take them home because you need a shower and an hour give you enough time to even get a nap in and be on time for when Callie needs to giver her statement."

With a sign, Stef agreed, "All right my babies it is time to go home."

Callie noticed Lena give the car keys to Stef and asked, "Stef are you leaving?"

In response, Stef walked over to Callie, taking her hand, "I will be back before your statement. Momma says I'm getting smelly and need to go home and shower."

Laughing, Callie said, "okay."

Lena sat next to Callie's bed as she watched the family leave. Silence engulfed the room now that only two people remained. Lena changed her focus towards Callie who was staring at her food in disgust.

"Callie honey, can you talk to me, you can tell me anything."

"Ah, the last time I ate after seeing Liam, it all came back up and I really don't want to throw up, especially in front of the family."

"That's alright Callie girl. For now why don't you drink water, then maybe try holding something down for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Thank you Lena."

Lena felt a little jealous when Callie called her by her first name. She was calling Stef mom but Lena still Lena, but she knew she couldn't take this personally. Callie has been through so much and Lena knew her time was coming soon.

"You know Callie, you're a lot like Stef in so many ways. It is almost like I'm seeing my wife in her teenage years, but you ARE adopted, which means Stef and I are your mothers and we will talk care of you the right way and he will be found and sent to jail. We won't stop until he does. Just remember that okay.

"I love you Lena." Callie said smiling back as Callie grabbed Lena's hand.

"If this conversation gets more emotional the whole crying thing is never going to end," Lena laughed as she wiped away her tears.

Callie joined in and said, "hop momma," with a smile on her face.

Lena's smile widened and her cries worsened as she hopped on the bed with Callie and said, "well now you've done it. I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry, I've wanted to say it for a while but so much has happened. I just want you to know how much I love you and am thankful for everything you have done for me and Jude."

Lena hugged Callie even tighter, until it Callie felt something move. Callie froze, trying to figure out what that was, until it dawned on her.

"Was that…did the baby kick?" Callie asked Lena widened eyes.  
"Yes it was… I think it is her way of saying hi." Lena responded not catching her reveal of the gender.

Callie gasped in excitement, "did you just say her?"

Lena opened her mouth but didn't know what to say or how to get out of this one. Her and Stef agreed to keep the gender a secret but now it was too late.

"You have to promise not to tell any of your brothers and sisters. Stef is going to kill me when she finds out I slipped."

Callie laughed; she enjoyed this time with Lena. Ever since she moved in she hasn't exactly had much one-on-one time with Lena. She was grateful for this moment, even though it occurred because of unfortunate events. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile on each of their faces. When Stef came back she was in awe at the sign before her. She hasn't seen Callie this peaceful since the attack and was very thankful she was getting some sleep. Stef wished she didn't have to wake them up but she saw the police officers who are suppose to take Callie's statement walk.

"Lena, Callie you need to wake up." Stef said as they both started to open their eyes.

"My stomach hurts," Callie said, placing her hand over her abdomen.

Lena gave Callie a kiss on the forehead, "Stef will go get the doctor for you sweetie."

A minute later the doctor walked in, "I heard you are having some stomach pains Callie. Can you describe the discomfort for me."  
"Well, it feels like a constant pain that won't go away."

"It seems to me that the medicine we gave you earlier is starting to wear off. I am more than happy to give you another dose whoever I think it is best if you give your statement first so that you can remain as lucid as possible.

Callie tensed and said, "okay," as the police officers walked in.

"Hi Callie I am detective Mayer and this is Officer Rosen, would it be okay if we asked you a couple questions regarding the events of yesterday?"

Callie responded with a shaky voice, "I will ask as many questions as you want as long as my moms are with me."

Stef and Lena were both shocked at what Callie had just said. Callie has never been so open with them. It would typically take quiet a few minutes of questioning and nudging for her to open up. Stef Sat on the other side of Callie taking her free hand and said, "We will be here for every second. We love you so much."

"Alright how about we start from the beginning, why were you walking home last night?"

"Well, I was supposed to get picked up from my mom, Stef, but she texted me saying working was running late. Then I tried momma, Lena, but she didn't answer and the last person I tried was my brother Brandon but he didn't answer either. At the end of my shift, I tried both Brandon and Lena but both of their phones were off so I started walking home. Half way home I felt like someone was watching me, but I could see anyone. It wasn't until somebody grabbed me and slammed me into a wall that I knew it was him."

"Who is him?"

"Liam," Callie said and she tilted her head down almost as if she was ashamed.

"Do you have a history with Liam."

"Yes."  
"Can you elaborate on your answer?"

Taking a few breaths, call said, "he was my foster brother and he raped me. Then he came back last year to my school, a party I went to and a Mexican fair I was at."

"Why does he keep coming back for you?"

"We was trying to make sure I didn't say anything," Callie said taking a pause, "but then I told Stef and Lena because there was a girl living in his home who was in danger and I didn't want her to get hurt like I did."

"You sound like a very brave young women Callie. Most people your age wouldn't step up to help a stranger. So can you tell me what happened after you were pinned against the wall?"

Callie's breathes started to quicken and her voice started to shake. "We um… he that I never should have told and the I wanted it just as much as he did."

Stef and Lena tightened their grips on Callie.

"What happened after that?"

"Um he pulled my hair and threw me to the ground, " Callie said clearing your throat. She felt tears well up in her eyes, which were on the verge of falling. "Then he started kicking me in the stomach and hit me in the head." By now the tears were flowing at a steady pace. "I…I couldn't focus… and I felt so disoriented. I couldn't get up and before I knew it, he was on top of me."

Callie started crying and Stef pulled her in for a hug and said, "is there any way we can take a break please?

Before the officers could respond, Callie butted in, "no I want to finish this. I don't think I can do this twice." Callie took a few deep breaths and continued. "He kept hitting me like I was some kind of rag doll. I tried fighting back but he was too much." Taking a few more deep breaths, "he pinned my arms under his knees and I thought that was it. I thought I was going to die." Callie lowered her head and continued, "but he kept starring at me and then he kissed me and said that I was lucky this time, but next time I wouldn't be." Callie completely broke down and fell into her mothers' arms. Lena spoke up and said, "I think you have enough for your statement."

Detective Mayer finished writing and said, "thank you so much Callie. You were extremely helpful and you should be so proud of yourself. I hope your recovery goes well. Thank you officer foster, see you at work." With that, they officers left the room.  
"Callie baby you did so good. I'm so proud of you." Stef said kissing Callie forehead as she continued to cry. It took about an hour for Callie's cries to come to and for sleep to consume her.

"Stef, what are we going to do with her. I have never seen her so… so broken before. How do we get her passed it this time."

"I know love, I don't know. Just when we thought it was over too."

 **Preview for chapter 4: Callie will finally get out of the hospital!... will we see Liam again...How will the recovery have an effect on her and the whole family? Thank you again for reading and for your comments. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it :)**

"PLEASE STOP!" Callie yells waking up Stef in a panic. Stef rushed over to Callie's bed to see Callie's body completely drenched in sweat.

"No stop, don't." Callie said moving in her bed.  
"Callie honey wake up, it's mom, you're safe," but Callie didn't budge.

"I don't want to," was the last thing Callie whimpered before Stef embraced Callie's body with hers to try and wake Callie up. Callie's eye's dart open and she starts to fight against Stef's embrace.

"Callie, it's mom, you're safe. You are okay, please stop fighting me." It takes a few second for Callie's brain to wake up and realize who is hugging her. Once Callie recognizes Stef, she goes limp and hysterically cries in Stef's shirt.

"Shh, I've got you my baby girl," Stef said as she tried to calm Callie down.

After a few minutes pass and Callie's cries, she says putting her head down, "I'm sorry mom, I thought you were Liam."

"Callie look at me," Stef says lifting Callie's chin so they are staring at each other, "you have nothing to be sorry about. You had a nightmare, which is something you cannot control so don't be sorry. You are my child and I am supposed to take care of you."

"It's just," Callie pauses trying to collect her thoughts together and begins again in frustration, "I'm so sick of everything. Why can't I get a break, I mean I finally got adopted and now I can't even feel safe enough to walk home. I hate feeling so vulnerable and so…. So weak." Callie forced her tears down not wanting to cry anymore.

"You have been so strong for so many years, when you should have been playing with other kids and enjoying your childhood. Your life has been one disappointment after another and I get it, you're tired of fighting but please, please fight a little longer. You have three brothers, a sister and two mothers to love you unconditionally and don't know what we would do if you weren't with us.

Callie moved over on her bed the best she could without causing too much pain. Stef climbed on the bed and snuggled with Callie until they were both snoring.

Around 8:30am, Lena walked in and saw the two of them cuddling asleep. Instead of waking them right away, she went and got them both some coffee and by the time she came back into the room, Stef was awake.

"Good morning my love," Lena said with a smile on her face.

Stef rubbing her eyes asked, "What time it?"

"It is about 8:30am, how was your night?"

Stef looked up with a sad face as Lena handed Stef her coffee, "that bad uh?"

"Callie had a bad nightmare and when she woke up she thought I was Liam."

Sadness spread across Lena's face as Stef continues, "she told me that she is tired to fighting because something bad always happens to her. Lena she is so broken, I just… I don't know what to do." Stef had tears falling down her face.

"We just be there for her, we make her fight and we show her that she is loved and that she is cared for." Callie started to open her eyes but winced putting her hand on her stomach. Both mothers noticed and immediately became concerned, "Callie honey are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The stitches are starting to get itchy and it is till very uncomfortable to move."

"Okay well if there is any pain, at ALL, you let us know okay?"  
"okay"

"I brought you something but you have to promise not to tell the other kids," Lena said coffee Frappuccino from star bucks. Callie smiled and took a large gulp, "this is so good. How much did it cost though?"

Lena sighed, "that is something you should not and don't have to worry about."  
"okay…. I love that you are here momma I do but don't you have work?"

Stef gave an agreeing nod and they both stared at Lena.  
"Actually, I tried to go to work but Monte wouldn't let me in my office. She said there was somewhere I needed to be."

Callie smiled and said, "I think she is right."

Doctor Rogers walked in, "good morning fosters, Callie how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine," Callie responded but both her mothers gave her the "that's not true" so she changed her answer, "okay, the incision site is very itched and every time I move too much I get an intense pain in my stomach, but other than that I'm fine."  
Doctor Rogers looked at Callie's chart and frowned. Stef caught the frown an immediately asked, "is everything alright doctor?"

"Can you describe the pain? Is it dull or sharp and is it constant or does it come and go."  
"It is a sharp pain and it comes and goes."  
"From the look on your chart, everything seems to be normal. The itching at the incision site it to be expected but the pain is something I'm concerned about. Normally by this time in the recovery it should be a dull constant pain that can be taken care of by some medication. I'm going to do a quick exam to get a better understanding."  
Dr. Rogers begins to feel Callie's abdomen. He starts on the right side, "if you feel anything let me know." He moves to the left said and Callie immediately winces.  
"Seems I've found the location of the issue. I'm going to send Callie to do one more test to get a better visual.

Two hours later Callie is getting more uncomfortable, "mom the pain is starting to get worse."

"Don't worry Callie the doctor will be in soon." Stef said trying to mask her worries. While Stef was looking at Callie, she noticed in the background was the Heart rate monitor and something seemed off. Stef walked over to Lena and asked, "Isn't your heart rate supposed to be 120/80?"

"Yea, you know that. Why do you ask?" Lena responded with concern.

"Look at the monitor, it says Callie's heart rate is 105/70. That's not good right. I'm going to get the doctor."

"Momma something is wrong. I feel tired and dizzy." Callie yelled immediately bringing Lena to her side.

"Mom went to get the doctor and should be back any second."

Unable to fight the urge anymore, Callie closed her eyes and the monitors started to sound.

"Callie baby wake up, NURSE," Lena yells, "NURSE, SOMETHING IS WRONG."

Lena looked toward the heart rate monitor and this time she saw her worst nightmare… there was only a flat line.

 **Thank you for reading. I know this chapter was much shorter than the last but don't worry, Chapter 5 will be posted within the next 24 hours. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**For this chapter there will be a part talking about Callie's birthday, which she will turn eighteen. They never found Robert Quinn so she never got adopted. Plus Callie gets to go home... eventually**

Stef and Lena were holding on to each other for dear life hysterically crying.

"Charge to 200…. push another epi…. Come on Callie, come back."

Then all of a sudden the room gets silent except for a BEEP….BEEEP….BEEEP noise.  
"We got her." A sigh of wave of relief washes over Stef and Lena.  
"Lets bring her straight to the OR," Dr. Rogers then turns to Stef and Lena, "I know we haven't gotten the results of the CT yet but I want to bring her straight to the OR for exploratory surgery and we will get the results as soon as possible."  
"Do what you need to," Stef said before Dr. Rogers leaves to catch up to Callie. Stef and Lena take a few minutes to get themselves together. Stef takes her phone out to make a call and Lena asks, "who are you calling?"

"My captain, I want to put a rush on the restraining order for the family and make sure they have an APB out for Liam. Is about time we get this bastard."  
"Okay I'm going to call the school and tell them I need the day off. Wait, do you think we need to take the kids out of school?"  
"I don't know, what do you think."

"I think that once we have an update on how the surgery is going we should make the call then."

"Good idea," Stef says as she walks out the room to talk to her captain.

After Lena's phone call, she sits in the chair next to where Callie's bed was and zone's out.

Stef walks back in the room, "I think we should go to the cafeteria to get something to eat, even if it is just a banana." Lena nods and exits the room with Stef hand-in-hand. They ate in silence until Lena says, "what happens if she doesn't make it. I don't know if I can handle loosing another child."

Stef grabbed Lena's hand, "Callie is a fighter. She has gone through so much I have not doubt in my mind that she can get through this. We are not loosing her, not today."

Lena looks at stef and says, "how can you be so amazingly strong? I feel like I'm five seconds from completely falling apart."

"Because one of us has to be. We have five kids which means we both can't break down at the same time. I am strong for you right now but there will come a time, sooner than you know it that you will be strong for me. That is why I love you so much. You are just as strong but you show it in your own way."

"I love you so much Stefanie Marie Adams Foster."  
"And I love you too Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster." Once they finished eating then when to the waiting room, "Instead of sitting here do you want to go for a walk around the hospital." Lena nodded and they walked out the building. 30 minutes later, they came in and sat on a couch cuddling each other. Lena looked at her watch and said, "How is it only 10:30am, if feels like it should be night time?"

Stef laughed, "These last two days have been the longest in my entire life. I think we need a vacation after this."

"If only it were possible." They sat in silence before both of their phones buzzed

 _How is_ Callie _doing?_ Brandon said in the family group chat. They both look at their phones, then back at each other.

"What do we say?"

"That we are waiting on the doctor to wait and see what he says." Before Stef could press end a doctor came to the waiting room asking for the parents of Callie.

"Callie is currently stable and we discovered what cause the Callie's episode earlier," the doctor said taking a pause before he continued, "the complication occurred because when closing up during her first surgery, the doctor failed to check the body cavity before closing."

Stef had an idea of what the doctor was saying and asked angrily, "What are you trying to say?"

"There was a scalpel left in Callie's abdomen that, every time she moved, cut her small intestine. Fortunately we were able to repair all the damage and there will be no long term issues."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU LEFT A KNIFE IN MY DAUGHTERS BODY. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WE TRUSTED YOU."

"Stef please come down yelling isn't going to do any justice here." Lena said causing Stef to walk out the hospital but Lena continued, "When can we see your daughter?"  
"She is in the ICU now and should be waking up soon so whenever you're ready."

Lena thanked the doctor and walked out the hospital to where Stef was.

"What happened to you in there?" Lena asked.

"They left a scalpel in our daughter, that's a knife Lena. Every time she moved the scalpel was cutting her internal organs. How was I supposed to react?"

"I think we should call our lawyers."  
"You're damn right we are calling the lawyers. We are going to sue their Asses. I think we should take the kids out of school now."

"Okay I will go get them and you go back inside to Callie, we wouldn't want her to wake up with no one there." Lena gave Stef a kiss and walked toward their car. Stef took a few more deep breaths before walking back into the hospital and towards Callie's room. By the time Stef got to Callie's room, Callie was already awake.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

"Happy?" Stef laughed at her response.

"Oh yeah, why is that," Stef asked a little curious if it was the drugs she was given or something else.

"Because I had a dream, a really good dream and I know everything is going to be okay."

Stef more intrigued now, "Really, what was the dream about?"

"Well it was about the future. I ended up going to college near by and commuted, Brandon went to Julliard, Jesus went to college for wrestling, Mariana went to Harvard for med school and Jude was going to graduate high school and looking for law schools. I graduated and was a high up person in CPS and was able to change a lot of the shitty issues in the system. I am married to this really handsome guy and I was happy. Everything was okay and the best part was that we were expecting a daughter named Elizabeth Marie."

"What about me and momma."

"you guys now own the house and adopted a 5 year old girl….um idk her name but she was cute and a mini you. She latched on to you like Lena does with Jude. Oh and your also buying your first grandchild everything and anything you see in sight."

"how far into the future is this? This sounds like a future but your mother and I are no where near owning your house in the near future."

"I don't who far into the future but enough years for me to go to college and get married."

"Well sounds great Callie girl. I'm glad you're happy."

Getting more serious Callie asked, "Umm mom, did you find out why what happened earlier happened?"

"Yes, yes we did." Stef said not wanting to give the details.

"Well, what happened?"

Stef took a deep breath before answering, "Long story short, a scalpel was left inside you and every time you moved, it was cutting your small intestine, but it was fixed and now you are 100% okay." By the end of Stef's speech, Callie was shocked.

"Are you serious?!" Callie asked in disbelief.

"Yup, that was my reaction earlier but I went off on the doctor after he finished."

"Can't we sue or something. Isn't it mal practice or something like it?"

"Lena is calling our lawyers right now and picking your brothers and sisters up. We didn't tell them about what happened."  
"STEF!" Callie yelled, "How could you do that. They had a right to know."

"First down yell at me like that and second we understand but we didn't want to scare them too much and we were waiting for news on your surgery before getting the kids."

"Okay I see where you are coming from."

Lena and the kids walked in and Lena rushed to Callie and gave her a big hug.

"Oh thank god you are okay. You scared us."

"I know, but apparently I'm not the one who should be saying sorry."

All her brothers and sisters looked at her with a puzzled look, "I will tell you guys later."

"A different doctor walked in the room and said, "Hello Foster family, my name is Dr. Cramer and I'm the chief of surgery at this hospital. I was informed about the complication and am dealing with it as we speak. For now I will be taking over your case to make sure the rest of your recovery goes smoothly. As far as the surgery, I took out the object and repair the damage done to your small intestine. For now we are going to have you on a liquid diet for about 3-5 days and then you can start to consume solid foods. I want to keep you one more night just to make sure everything is healing."  
"Thank you so much Doctor Cramer."

"I also suspect that we will hear from your lawyers soon. This is not my first malpractice suit so when ever they get here let me know and your legal team is on standby."

"I will let you know," Stef said as he nodded and left the room.

Lena says, "well that went over smoother than I thought."  
Jude spoke up, "what does he mean my malpractice and why are lawyers getting involved."

Before Stef or Lena could speak, Callie said, "during my first surgery, the doctor made a mistake which cause something to happen and I had to go back into surgery today to correct it."  
"The doctor said an object so does that mean the doctor left something in you." Callie nodded. All her brothers and sister sat in disbelief.

Brandon says, "I've heard that happening on TV and Grey's anatomy but never in real life."

"Don't worry momma and Lena are going to take care of it. Our lawyers are coming within the hour because of the circumstances." Stef then tugged on Lena's shirt and pointed to the door.

"Momma and I will be outside for a second."

Lena says, "I'm surprised at how Callie is taking all of this, I wouldn't have suspected her to be in such a good mood."

"Well there is a reason for that," Stef said as she took a pause, "the first thing Callie said to me when she was awake was that she dreamt of her future. She said she was a high up worker for CPS and she changed pieces of the system. She also said that she was married and expecting a little girl name Elizabeth Marie. She also said that we adopt a 5 year-old girl in the future. How crazy is that?"

Lena was shocked and had tears in her eyes, "that is crazy vivid. I can't believe that she would dream such a dream. I so amazed that first she would be having a child so soon and naming her after us and that we would adopt a five year old girl. Do we know what she looks like or her name?"

"No, Callie said she didn't know anything beside the fact that she had blond hair. Wait she said that I would have a relationship with her like you have with Jude."

Lena smiles, "well no wonder why she is smiling so much. It is the good thing that has happened to her in a while."

They walked back into the room to see their kids smiling and laughing.

"This is a nice sight to see," Stef said letting her kids know the parents are back in the room."

"We were thinking of party themes for Callie's birthday party."

Stef smirked and replied, "oh we are throwing her a party?"

Mariana replied, "well duh she is turning 18, which means she can finally be legally apart of the family."

Stef and Lena were both caught off guard. With everything that has been happening lately, they knew it was Callie's birthday soon but didn't realize how important.

"Ya know sweets, you will officially be an adult in the eyes of the state so we technically can't adopt you but you know we will always be family."  
Callie responded, "I may be an adult soon, but that gives me the opportunity to change my name," pausing for a second, "Stef can you come here for a second.

Stef walks over to Callie who whispers something in Stef ear, which brings Stef to tears. Stef nodded and they hug.

Lena asks, "Callie what did you say to my wife to make her cry so much."

Callie smiled and said, "I wanted to get her permission first, but lately this idea has been flowing through my head. When I'm eighteen I will be granted permission to change my name, and that is the first thing I plan to do. I want to officially be a part of this family, so that means changing my last name to Adams Foster." Callie paused seeing the tears start to flow down Lena's face, "but then there is my middle name, Quinn. We were never able to find him and I want my name to mean something so I want to change it to a name that exemplifies strength, courage, loyalty, love, and most importantly friendship. So once the paper work is finished, my name will become Callie Stefanie Adams Foster."

Callie basically had everyone crying in the room. Lena walked over to Callie and said, "that is the nicest thing anyone has ever done."  
Stef pulled away, looked at Callie, then Lena with a devilish look in her eye. The both said, "MAMA SANDWHICH!" and pulled Callie in for the tightest of hugs.

Stef finally spoke, "I am so honored that you want to do that. You mean so much to me love, but are you sure you want to do that."

"I am 100% positive. You guys have given me so much that I never though was possible. Stef you gave me someone I could actually open up without thinking I would be beaten half to death. Lena you showed me that there are still nice people in the world who do their best to give back. Plus you gave me three more wonderful sibling, well four soon, who I wouldn't change for the world."

Lena was the first to speak up after a few minutes of sobbing, "all right kids, you can either do you homework here or at home it is your choice."

"Emma is supposed to be helping me with math around 4 so I'm ganna choose home."

Mariana says, "I wish I could stay but I need my computer to do my work and that is at home."

"I have a piano lesson so I can't stay either."

"I want to stay and maybe you could help me with my math Callie."

Stef took the kids home while, Lena and Jude stayed. While Jude was doing his homework, Lena walked over curiously and asked, "Mom told me about your dream."

Raising her eyebrows, "well what do you think?"

"It sounds like a wonderful future and I am honored that you would name your child after me."

Callie smiled, "I knew you would. I'm not sure what my thinking is like in the future but if it were to happen now, I would want my child to be named after the best people I know. I changed my name for Stef and plus I prefer Elizabeth as a first name than Marie."

"How about you wait a few more years before giving us our first grandbaby. We are too young for that."

Callie laughed, "okay I promise." Lena snuggled with Callie as they watched Jude do his homework.

Stef came back around 6pm to bring a smoothie for Callie and dinner for the other two.

Callie saw the bag Stef brought in and asked, "What did you come packing with?"

"I brought some PJs, a blanket and a pillow, oh and your teddy bear."

Callie's face turned red; she didn't think anybody knew about her teddy bear.

Stef smirked, "You didn't think we knew about your teddy bear, did you." Callie nodded. "Well momma and I know everything so here you go." Stef said as she handed Callie her teddy, "Its name is Colly. It was the last thing my mom gave to be. I found this necklace in the bag of things the police gave to me."  
"All righty Jude it is time for us to go home and get ready for bed." Lena said as Jude began to pack up his things. Lena gave Stef a hug and said, "tomorrow night it will be you and me snuggling up in our bed. No kids, just us." They kiss and Stef says, "Oh yeah that sounds wonderful my love." They kiss again, say their I love yous and Lena left for home.

Minutes later a cot arrive for Stef, "Mom, how did you get that."

"I'm a cop, I can get anything I want if you say the right thing." Callie laughed at Stef's response.

Since finding out the gender of her new sibling, Callie has been thinking about what they might name the baby. Callie knew if she asked Stef that she would have to be careful about what she said.

"Mom, have you and momma thought about what you are going to name the baby?"  
"Maybe."

"Please tell me, it would make sitting in this hospital bed a lot easier."

"Fine, but only because you are in the hospital but you must promise not to tell anyone, including your nosey sister." Stef said as she climbed on to Callie's bed. Callie rested her head on Stef shoulder as Stef spoke, "so if is going to be a boy we were thinking Jacob Francis Foster." Callie was shocked, "seriously!"

"Of course, we wanted to name him or her after their amazingly strong sister."

Callie was smiling from ear to ear, "So what about if it's a girl?"

Stef laughed, "if it is a girl then her name will be Francesca Jacqueline Adams Foster, Frankie for short."

Callie smiled, "well I thing that is a great name for her. If it is a girl of course. Although writing her name in school is going to be a nightmare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the doctor gave Callie the all clear to go home. However, before they left, the lawyers came in, "Good morning Stef and Callie."

"Good morning Lester. How did everything go?"

"So the hospital has decided that they ware going to settle with us because if it goes to court we have a strong case and will most likely win."

Callie and Stef were shocked, "wow that was fast."

Lester responded, "the hospital wants to keep this situation under wraps and keep the media attention at a minimum. With that being said, the settlement paper work should be finished by tonight and you should be seeing the monetary reward by the end of the summer?"

Callie looked confused, "monetary reward?"

Lester explained, "because it was the fault of the doctor, the hospital is going to pay for the surgery along with the hospital stay and the your recovery. Because of the severity of this case, leaving a scalpel in your body instead of a rag or tweezers per say, the reward will most likely be a million if not more. The money will be in Callie's name as well because she will be an adult by the time it is rewarded."

Both Callie and Stef were dumb found. They knew it would be a lot of money but they didn't think it would be that much. They were both speechless and just starred at each other.

Stef spoke first, "Thank you so much Lester, we look forward to hear from you." Stef turned to Callie, who was still frozen in shock from the news.  
"Are you okay Callie?"

"I uh…. I'm just not…. It's just weird that something good has actually happened to me. I'm just not use to this feeling. Also that is a lot of money, which is also something I'm DEFINITELY not use to."

Stef picks up the bags and puts an arm around Callie, "Well get use to it kid. I don't think we should tell the others about the money or at least the amount. I don't want them getting any ideas."

"Sounds good." Callie says as the walk out the hospital doors feeling the complete opposite from when came in.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I'm leaving for college tomorrow so IDK how often I will be updating this story plus I am starting to work on another story as well. Thank you again for reading :)**


End file.
